Communication technology advances are making possible increasingly distributed working environments. Groups of individuals working together on a common project may include team members in geographically diverse locations. Such team members often need to collaborate in developing project deliverables, such as documents, reports, proposals, models, etc.
Current collaboration tools include revision control applications and content management systems that track changes made by multiple users within a document or file. Other tools may enable a project team to utilize websites for facilitating the sharing of information among team members. However, current tools generally require team members to provide inputs or changes to a project team document in a serial fashion. Providing and receiving real-time feedback or interaction from other project team members regarding such inputs or changes may be challenging.
Some collaboration tools may allow documents or other materials to be password protected or otherwise made unavailable to certain project team members via directory level access controls. However, such access control measures may inhibit the collaborative creation of documents and other materials having information of various sensitivities. As a result, current tools may result in diminished collaboration effectiveness among project team members.